Come back when you can
by antonioatemypizza
Summary: 'So this is it. My last attempt at trying to regain something that never belonged to me, my last chance at making things right with you. This is our story, Alex'


Prologue.

'Dammit Alex! Dammit!' the boy said as he dressed up as fast as he could.

The carefully crafted wedding invitation laying on his bed, a framed picture of him and his best friend shattered on the floor, and a broken boy struggling to not waste anymore time made the scene.

'D-Don't do it, please...' he repeated over and over again as he fought back the tears.

As he rushed to the door, he wondered how much of the ceremony had he missed already.

The guest were formally dressed, the weather was sunny but not hot, and the bride and groom looked like they'd escaped from a magazine. But there was one thing missing, the groom's best friend.

The official who held the ceremony in the backyard of the Gaskarth's residence kept talking, but the groom couldn't seem to care.

'Alex?' the bride asked. She looked stunning, to say the least, but she wasn't what he wanted. She was thin and small, her waist perfectly defined and her chest hugged tightly against the sleeveless corset that made the top part of the dress.

He instisted on her wearing a veil, as it was family tradition, but she simply stated it was overrated and old. She also said no to wearing his beloved grandmother's wedding ring.

'Alex! Come back to earth!' she yelled just enough to catch his attention.

'Oh yeah...where was I again?' the lost boy asked.

'You were about to read your wedding vows, son' the official said.

'Oh right. Yeah, I'm sorry' he apologized and started to read the notes he'd scribbled on paper earlier this morning as he got ready for the wedding to take place.

On the other side of the street, Jack was struggling to keep his breath.

'I'm almost there Al. Please give me five more minutes' he said in between gasps.

But he made it just in time for the big finale. The 'I do's'.

'No. No, please. No Alex, don't say it! Don't!' but it was useless.

'I do' said the groom with a half smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

'I-I lost him' Jack said staring at the couple from the other side of the fence.

'I just lost him' said the boy again, falling to the floor, crying.

He had just lost him, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Alex kept on wondering just where the hell had his best friend gone. He knew he hated Kelly with all his might, but he didn't thought it would be reason for him to not show up to his best friend's wedding.

'Alex! Love! Let's get out of here! I'm dying to go to our honeymoon in Paris!' said his now wife, a little tipsy if he might add, judging by the empty bottle hanging in her hand.

'Uh, yeah, you know what? Meet me in the airport, I forgot my passport in Jack's house and I need to get it. Do you mind?' he hoped his pathetic lie worked for once.

'That gay friend of yours? You're not going to cheat on me on our wedding day are you?' she said with an evil grin on her face. He was already wondering wether he had made the right choice or what.

'I'm not going to cheat on you. Now go, and I'll meet you in the airport, ok?' he said, pressing one kiss on her forehead and then leaving the scene.

'Jack, why didn't you come?' was the last thing on his mind before getting in his car.

'I hate you!' Jack said as he slammed the door that led to his bedroom shut, tearing up every picture, everything that belonged to his best friend apart, tears falling quickly.

'You could've said no! You had me!' he said as he choked, his face red from the crying, his hair a mess from the pulling and the fury.

'I know I'll never be good enough for you, but neither is she!' another cry came.

He couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through, after everything they told each other, after all that, that he had been able to walk away so easily like that.

But just on the other side of the door stood Alex, hearing the tearing and the ripping of what he assumed were pictures and the sound of loud fists colliding against the wall.

'Jack! Stop! What are you doing!' Alex said as he swung the door open.

'What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your beloved slutty wife? Why do you even bother to come here?' Jack said, not worried at all if he had hurt his best friend's feelings.

'She's not a slut! And I came because I care about your fucking ass! Why didn't you come to the wedding? You're dressed up so that means you were going to' Alex said, taking two steps forward.

'I didn't want to go to see the funeral of my best friend' Jack said, Alex's eyes widening, his fist curling up and facing Jack.

'I didn't die! I got married!' Alex retaliated.

'It's the same fucking thing!' Jack replied back.

'Just leave already' Jack said again.

'What?' Alex asked.

'I said get the fuck out of my goddamned house!'

'Jack please. I don't want to end up like this' Jack couldn't believe how oblivious the guy could get. How could he say stuff like that.

'End? What end? We can't end anything because we never started anything! Here, take your stupid wedding present and leave' Jack said as he shoved a dvd in his hands.

'What's this?' Alex asked looking at the dvd.

'IT'S A FUCKING DVD! WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK IT COULD POSSIBLY BE?' Jack said opening the front door of his small apartment.

'Jack...' Alex said not wanting to leave.

'Alex, please, if there's anything left in that brain of yours, do the right thing and leave this house, then maybe when you have some time alone you will see what's in there' Jack said, his voice softening a little.

Alex sighed, but moved towards the door nonetheless.

'I'm sorry' he said as he hugged Jack as tight as he could.

The flight to Paris was extremely uncomfortable. For Kelly, that is.

You see, Alex never made it to the airport.

Instead, he checked into a small cheap hotel, relatively close to where Jack lived, and bought a dvd player, you know, those small ones, yeah.

He opened the case, pulled the dvd right in and put his headphones to his ears. His phone disconnected, and no one knowing where he was.

_Play._

'My dearest friend. Al. If you're watching this it means you found sometime alone. I hope your wife is not going too crazy on you, or who knows, maybe it's been years and you already have kids. I bet they're adorable and look just like you' Jack said, smiling on the screen, and it made Alex tear up.

'I know I have said this a million times, but you are my best friend. You've been there for me, maybe not since the beggining, but at least until now. But there's one thing I never told you' Alex saw the way Jack looked to the ground and knitted his eyebrows together.

'I love you Alex'

_Re-wind._

'I love you Alex' he couldn't tear away the image of the boy from his head.

Why had he never said that before? He knew he was gay, but since he never said anything he just never thought he felt anything other than a great friendship towards him.

'I love you, and it's because I love you, that I'm finally able to say it to you. I knew there was something about you the second I saw you on that very first day of school together. So this is it. My last attempt at trying to regain something that never belonged to me, my last chance at making things right with you. This is our story, Alex'


End file.
